Fitting metal tubes together often requires manual pounding or pressing of the ends of the metal tubes, so as to modify the ends to fit together. Fitting can be a very laborious and imprecise process. A few models of tools in the market are available to perform flares and swages, the majority being concentric flaring and swaging tools and eccentric flaring tools: